53. Gods speciale liefde ervaren
Jiayi Fuyang City, Provincie Anhui Van nature ben ik bijzonder arrogant; wat ik ook doe, ik ben altijd vindingrijk en origineel om mijn vernuft te tonen en zo schend ik vaak werkregelingen om dingen op mijn eigen manier te doen. Ik ben vooral arrogant op het gebied van mensen kiezen voor een bepaalde positie. Ik [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/gospel/God-and-bible-5.html geloof] dat ik uniek talent en inzicht heb die mij altijd helpen bij het kiezen van de juiste persoon. Daardoor, wanneer ik iemand koos, polste ik niet aandachtig naar de omstandigheden van de persoon die ik wilde selecteren. Ook woog ik de mensen die ik wilde kiezen niet af volgens de betrekkelijke principes. Het resultaat daarvan was dat ik koos voor sluwe, listige mensen die zich enkel op regels en doctrines beriepen om belangrijke verantwoordelijkheden op zich te kunnen nemen in de kerk. Dit creëerde een belangrijk verlies voor het werk en het leven van mijn broeders en zusters. Uiteindelijk, door mijn gebrek aan noemenswaardig werk in dienst van God, werd ik afgewezen door God. Ik verloor [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html het werk van de Heilige Geest] en werd uit dienst genomen. Toen ik vernam dat ik vervangen werd was ik sprakeloos. Het was moeilijk voor te stellen dat zoiets mij kon overkomen. Daarna begon ik God verkeerd te begrijpen en ging ik Hem bevragen: de kerk had me vervangen en gaf me geen plichten. Het zag ernaar uit dat mijn probleem ernstig was. Het was aannemelijk dat ik weggestuurd zou worden. Sommige mensen waren in het verleden weggestuurd, omdat zij enkel plichtmatig werkten en God soms bedrogen en het kerkenwerk behoorlijk stoorden en verstoorden. En anderen waren antichrist geworden, omdat ze zichzelf optrokken, getuige waren van henzelf en met God wedijverden voor Zijn gekozen volk. Zou ik niet des te meer vandaag weggestuurd worden, omdat ik slechts plichtmatig werkte, God bedroog, mezelf verhief, getuige was van mezelf, en het kerkenwerk behoorlijk stoorde en verstoorde? Wanneer ik de ramp zag die ik had gecreëerd, rilde ik van angst. Onophoudelijk zei mijn hart: het is gedaan met mij. Deze keer is het helemaal gedaan met mij. Ik had vaak weerstand geboden tegen God en hem vaak beledigd. God zou mij zeker niet redden. God had gezegd dat Hij alles doet wat Hij kan om de mensheid te redden, maar dat gold enkel voor hen die een beetje verdorven waren en hen die kleine misdrijven hadden begaan. Een arrogante en verwaande persoon als ikzelf, die blind was voor God en die allerlei soorten overtredingen beging, zou zeker en vast Gods straf ondergaan. Zelfs al probeerde ik een frisse start te maken, dan nog zou God mij niet vergeven, want mijn daden hadden God hoop doen verliezen in mij en hadden Hem al te zeer laten lijden … Zonder het zelf te beseffen, verzonk ik in pijn en wanhoop. In mijn extreme pijn wenste ik dat de kerk mij een nieuwe kans zou geven om mijn plicht te vervullen. Maar elke keer wanneer dit idee in mij opkwam, deden de woorden ‘zware zonde’ elk vleugje hoop teniet. Pijn, zelfverwijt, strijd en mijn wensen kwelden mij en mij deden mij zoveel pijn dat ik niet wilde leven. Ik viel bijna uit elkaar in mijn wanhoop. Juist op dat moment las ik de woorden van God die zeiden, “God houdt niet van lafaards, Hij houdt van mensen met doorzettingsvermogen. Zelfs als je heel veel verdorvenheid hebt laten zien, zelfs als je vele kronkelige wegen hebt genomen, zelfs wanneer je onderweg talloze overtredingen hebt begaan of je tegen God hebt verzet – of er zijn mensen die in hun hart enige godslasterlijke gedachten koesteren of Hem de schuld geven, ruzie met Hem hebben – God kijkt er niet naar. God kijkt er alleen naar of iemand wel of niet op een dag in staat zal zijn te veranderen. … Omdat Gods wil de mensheid te redden oprecht is. Hij biedt mensen mogelijkheden om berouw te tonen en mogelijkheden om te veranderen. Ondertussen heeft Hij begrip voor mensen en kent hun zwakheden en de mate van hun verdorvenheid door en door. Hij weet dat ze zullen struikelen. … Hij begrijpt de moeilijkheden, zwakheden en behoeften van iedereen. Sterker nog, Hij begrijpt welke moeilijkheden elk mens zal tegenkomen in het proces van het beginnen aan een verandering in gezindheid, en welke soorten zwakheden en fouten er zullen optreden. Dit is iets dat God het best begrijpt. Daarom wordt er gezegd dat God in de diepten van het hart van de mensen kijkt. Hoe zwak je ook bent, zolang je de naam van God niet verloochent, zolang je God of Zijn weg niet verlaat, zul je altijd een gelegenheid hebben een verandering in je gezindheid te realiseren. En als we de gelegenheid hebben een verandering in gezindheid te realiseren dan hebben we hoop op onze overleving. Als we hoop hebben op onze overleving, hebben we hoop door God te worden gered.” (‘Wat een verandering in gezindheid is en het pad naar een verandering in gezindheid’ in ‘Verslagen van de gesprekken met Christus’). Ik luisterde ook naar deze woorden uit een preek: “God doet al wat Hij kan om de mensheid te redden. Speciaal als ze zondaars zijn, denken mensen dat ze niet gered kunnen worden, maar God wil hen niet opgeven en wil hen nog altijd redden. Sommige mensen hebben ernstige zonden. God zei tegen hen: ‘Je moet enkel terugkeren naar de toewijding die je vroeger had en de waarheid nastreven. Ik wil je nog altijd redden.’ Wat voor zonden je ook hebt, zolang je de wil hebt om God nooit te verlaten en het verlangen om te zoeken naar verlossing, dan zal God je niet opgeven.” (‘Hoe te weten dat Christus de waarheid, de weg en het leven is’ in ‘Preken en communicatie over het binnengaan in het leven II’). Deze woorden leken wel zoete dauw die de langdurige droogte in mijn hart bevochtigde. Ik barstte in tranen uit en snikte. Ik besefte niet hoe vaak het ‘onmogelijke’ onverwacht een goede uitkomst kreeg. God zei dat Hij me nog altijd wilde redden wanneer ik mijn zoektocht niet opgaf, bereid was boete te doen en Hem niet verliet of in de steek liet, wat mijn situatie ook was. Ik kon niet anders dan mezelf ter aarde werpen voor God: “O God! Ik geloof in u en volg u, en toch ben ik opstandig tegen u en daag ik u bij elke stap uit. Ik volg vaak mijn eigen verlangens wanneer ik mijn plicht uitvoer. Ik stoor en verstoor het kerkenwerk. Maar u hebt mij respijt gegeven en mij vergeven. U hebt mij een andere kans gegeven om boete te doen en gered te worden. O God! Uw liefde heeft mijn misvattingen en mijn twijfels over u weggenomen. Het heeft mijn stervende hart doen herstellen en opstijgen uit extreme negativiteit, pijn en wanhoop. Het heeft mijn verlangen om te leven opnieuw aangewakkerd – naar verlossing te zoeken. O God! Uw liefde voor mij is zo diep, zo groot! Met uw liefde voor mij hebt u mij al mijn zonden vergeven, hebt u al mijn tegenstrijdigheden en verzet vergeven. U hebt uw werk van verlossing toegepast op mij door uw enorme geduld. O God! U bent zo groots, zo goed! Ik ben sprakeloos wanneer ik oog in oog sta met uw liefde. Ik schaam mij om mijn gezicht te tonen en kan dat niet. Ik heb het diepe gevoel dat ik beschaamd zou zijn om in uw aanwezigheid te leven. Op dit moment kan ik u enkel mijn diepste dankbaarheid tonen en u aanprijzen uit de grond van mijn hart. Ik kan u enkel het lied van mijn hart aanbieden: ‘Uw liefde heeft het onmogelijk gemaakt voor mij om iets anders te kiezen, ik zal u nooit meer zorgen laten maken om mij. Verdorven mensen genieten enorm van uw liefde. U bent de enige liefde in mijn hart, de enige die ik bemin, waar ik naar opkijk en waar ik op vertrouw. Zonder uw liefde ben ik enkel in pijn en kan ik niet voortleven. Wat een vreugde is het te weten dat u mijn hele leven bent. Wat mijn omstandigheden ook zijn, ik zal volgen in uw voetstappen en u vergezellen om u te troosten. Ook in extreme pijn wil ik getuige zijn van u en u tevreden stellen. Lijden en loutering brengen mijn hart dichter bij u. Ik ben voor altijd blij met u in mijn hart.’ Nadat ik mijn misvattingen over God had weggewist werd ik kalmer en begon ik mijn gedrag van vroeger te onderzoeken: in mijn werk was ik nooit afhankelijk van God en ik keek nooit naar Hem op. Ik zocht niet naar Gods wil en ik voerde geen werkregelingen uit of eisen van de kerk. Ik vertrouwde volledig op mijn eigen geest, innerlijke eigenschappen en ervaring om dingen op mijn eigen manier te doen. Ik bekeek of behandelde dingen nooit volgens het woord van God en ik ging niet op zoek naar de principes van mijn werk. Ik vertrouwde op mijn eigen gevoelens en gedachten om besluiten te nemen en oordelen te vellen. Ik vroeg nooit om de raad van anderen en vaak deed ik dingen op mijn eigen manier. En wanneer ik wel om de raad van anderen vroeg, dan was dat alleen maar om een bescheiden indruk te maken. In werkelijkheid had ik al een plan in mijn geest en daarom nam ik er zelden ideeën van anderen in op. Ik voerde de werkregelingen van boven niet goed uit wanneer ze niet in overeenstemming waren met mijn opvattingen en wanneer iemand probeerde mij te behandelen of snoeien, dan was ik nog minder bereid dat te accepteren. Ik wilde vooral in het oog lopen; wat ik ook deed, ik wilde beter zijn dan anderen. Ik geloofde dat ik beter was dan al de rest en dat er geen werk was in de kerk dat ik niet kon doen en dat al wat ik deed goed was. … Omdat ik gecontroleerd werd door mijn arrogante natuur vertrouwde ik op de natuur van Satan die in mij was om jarenlang amok te maken in mijn werk. Het komt erop neer dat ik geen waarheid zocht en dat ik de nadruk niet legde op het kennen van mezelf. Met heel mijn hart was ik uit op hoge posities en wilde ik een grote leider zijn. Als gevolg begreep ik totaal niet de gezindheid van God noch de substantie van God. Ik eerbiedigde of vreesde God niet in de minste mate. Ik handelde roekeloos voor het oog van God en ik stopte voor niets. Ik durfde alles te zeggen en alles te doen. Ik besefte niet dat ik de rol speelde van een valse herder; ik bewandelde het pad van het dienen van God, terwijl ik me tegen Hem verzette. Mijn broers en zussen gaven me geregeld aanmaningen, maar ik luisterde niet naar hun goedbedoelde hulp. Ik was te arrogant en zette mijn manier van werken voort. Ik verzette me vele keren tegen God en ging tegen Hem in en daarom lokte ik Gods kwaadheid uit en werd ik uiteindelijk uit mijn dienst ontheven, wat me tot zelfreflectie bracht. Terwijl ik dit onderzocht, waakte ik langzaam op uit mijn gevoelloosheid. De hele tijd had God lang nagedacht over de dingen die mij overkwamen, met als doel mij te redden. Ik kon niet anders dan mezelf opnieuw ter aarde werpen voor God: O, [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ Almachtige God], ik dank u! Vervangen worden voelde deze keer als sterven en mijn pijn was buitengewoon, maar het was een voorwendsel om mij uw grote liefde en verlossing te laten voelen. Als ik deze keer niet vervangen was geworden, dan zou ik nu nog altijd in mijn eigen opvattingen en fantasie leven en zou ik de dingen op de verkeerde manier blijven uitvoeren. Ik zou nog altijd geloven dat ik u loyaal diende wanneer ik mijn familie en baan in de steek liet om te werken voor de kerk. Ik zou niet hebben nagedacht over mijn gedrag en ik zou niet beseft hebben dat mijn dienst zich verzette tegen u. Als de dingen voortgegaan zouden zijn op deze manier, dan zou ik enkel nog arroganter en verwaander zijn geworden. Uiteindelijk zou ik mij verzetten tegen u als een antichrist en uw straf moeten ondergaan. O God, uw liefde voor mij is zo groot en zo echt! De vervanging vandaag is waarlijk hoe u mij gered hebt. Uw kastijdende liefde heeft mijn hart veroverd. Ik dank u vanuit mijn hart om mij te redden en mij te beschermen. Ik dank u nog meer om mij de onthulling waarlijk te doen ervaren dat uw rechtvaardige gezindheid geen overtredingen tolereert; ik dank u om mij de diepe vaderlijke liefde te tonen die u hebt in de harteloze afranselingen en pijnlijke beproevingen van de mens. Op hetzelfde moment hebt u het voor mij mogelijk gemaakt mijn eigen verdorven substantie te herkennen en in te zien dat ik ernstig verdorven ben door Satan. De arrogante natuur is diepgeworteld in mij en ik heb uw tuchtiging, oordeel, beproevingen, verfijning en zelfs uw straf en vervloeking erg nodig om gereinigd en gered te worden. Het is enkel door dit werk dat ik mij met eerbied aan u kan tonen en beschermd en gereinigd kan worden. O God, vanaf vandaag ben ik bereid om met toewijding te zoeken naar [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/reality-of-truth-1.html waarheid] en mij waarlijk te onderwerpen aan uw werk. Ik zal uw oordeel en tuchtiging accepteren. Hoe u mij ook behandelt, ik zal mij totaal onderwerpen aan u en mij schikken tot uw arrangementen. Ik zal niet verkeerd begrijpen of klagen. Ik zal een oprechte persoon zijn en met waarde en zin leven. uit ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’